Inuyasha: My New Life
by MorikoTheHalfAngel
Summary: Madison, just a normal girl, until her life turns into Kagome Higurashi's. Madison loves the anime, Inuyasha, but she didn't know that only a couple years later, after she watched it for the first time, that it would come true for her! Some of this is completely my idea, but some of the characters are based off of the actual anime by Rumiko Takahashi, R&R, no flames.
1. Prologue

Hi, peoples! This is my first fanfic, so I hope you love it!

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Inuyasha, that all goes to Rumiko Takahashi!** BUT, I do own my own characters and most of what happens throughout the story. :)

* * *

Prologue

"Hey, Madison, your hair looks _so _pretty today! Who fixed it, your dog?" Selyna and her group torment me once again.

"Why don't you go find someone else who has time for your bitching, Selyna?" I make a weak excuse, but, of course, why bother? "I have a headache."

"Ooh! Miss Goody Goody said a bad word! Her slutty reputation with the teachers will be ruined if anyone finds out!" She feigns worry in her voice.

_Please, Lord. Please, just let this stop!_ , my mind cries. I know He can hear me… And luckily, for once, my prayer is answered.

"Oops. I gotta go, whore! See you later! Maybe you'll gain a hundred more pounds on your birthday weekend. Buh bye!" She and her gang flounce away, leaving me one thankful girl. I close my eyes and smile, _Thank you, Father._

The bell rings, signaling the end of Thursday. I sigh once again, and then I perk up. _My birthday is this weekend! My birthday is _tomorrow!

My name is Madison Jane Collins. Tomorrow, February 12th, is my birthday. I'll be fifteen, and it'll then be one more year till I can get a boyfriend!

I giggle to myself about the thought as I quickly walk home.

Today, I have no homework, no chores, and my family is out for a couple of hours… So, I get the chance to watch my favorite anime, Inuyasha. Inuyasha _has_ to probably be the best anime ever! And he's just so handsome, I'm jealous of Kagome! If that could ever happen to me, that would be my perfect wish.

* * *

**Beep! Beep! Beep! Be-!**

"Gr, shut up, you stupid alarm!" I slam my fist onto the 'snooze' button. I know I can't sleep in, but I'm just so tired!

"Why do I have to get up at six A.M.? Talk about the worst time!" I mumble angrily. I yawn and sit up. "I hate school, I hate waking up, I hate bullies and popular girls, and I hate being ugly and overweight! Can't life just be good once in a while, God?"

I get dressed and brush my hair in the mirror. I stare at myself. Honestly, I'm not all _that_ ugly, but the only so called 'pretty' features I have are my changing-color-Asian eyes and my golden blonde hair. Everything else? _Blech._ Being a 5 ft. 4 in., 140 pound mutt isn't always a good thing.

_Well, I'm fifteen today. Hopefully, my parents will make up for a horrible day of school._

* * *

"-Now, can someone tell me what the product of the square root of 947 multiplied by 87 to the fifth power is?" Mrs. Cruz searches the crowd of students to find only my hand. "Madison?"

"The answer is 153,513,643,575.6, Mrs. Cruz." I state clearly, not missing a single beat. The whole class gapes at me. Mrs. Cruz's eyes are wide.

"Y-yes, Madison, that's correct." She stutters. "How did you figure that out so quickly?"

"I was working ahead, so I already had the answer down." I lie. My mind is like a computer, or at least a type of working machine, and I don't know why.

Mrs. Cruz sighs. "Oh, well, please stay with us, young lady. Some of the people in this class aren't as educated and don't know how to answer that question."

"Yes, ma'am, I apologize."

"And quit being so formal! You're such a wonderful student; you don't even need to say sorry!" She smiles at me. I smile back and nod my head.

"Okay."

The rest of the day carries on with my usual classes: Algebra II, English, History, Art, Choir, and Drama. I am _very_ thankful that my favorite classes are the last of the day. Art, Choir, and Drama! My favorite!

I head straight to my last hour, thankful for the end of the day. I'm trying out for a part in a play our school is doing at the end of the year. What play, you wonder? Romeo and Juliet! I know it's an oldie, but the thing is, I want the part as Juliet so I can show off to Selyna, Laura, and so many other people that have been a part of the 'Let's Ruin Madison's Life' club! I know it's selfish, too, and that I should just ignore them; but my anger and frustration are getting the better of me.

I look up just in time to see a hardback-seven pound math book be thrown right into my face. I yelp out from the blow.

"Dang it! Who the heck did that?" I scream in pain.

I see a couple of guys running around the corner laughing, so I follow them, preparing to get revenge.

I swerve around the corner and see the guys turning another corner.

"Oh no, you don't! Come back here you-!"

**BAM!**

I keel over from the painful feeling in my abdomen, screaming out.

_What happened!? Did someone kick me? It hurts…_

"Like, OMG! That was so funny! Look at her! Did you see her face? Uh oh, principal's coming! Let's get outta here!"

I hear some girls talking, then they ditch.

"What is going on out here? Madison! What are you doing out here? Class has already started!" Principal Carter doesn't realize I'm in pain.

"Principal Carter?" My voice hoarse, I choke out a cough and try to sit up.

_Why does it hurt so much? It must have been a simple kick or something, but it felt like a war hammer!_

My stomach throbbing, I sit up and look at him with a strained face.

"Goodness, what happened?" He looks at me with concern.

"Some guys and girls hit me in the stomach really hard with something. I don't know what. What I do know is that it hurts like crap." I speak as clearly as I can, then laugh wryly.

"Here, don't worry. We'll get you to the nurse's office and have you taken care of."

_Well, this has to be the worst freaking birthday ever._

* * *

"Mom, I'm home!" Silence.

"Mom! Where the heck are you?" I run around the house, up the stairs, and into the backyard. "Well, dang it, where is she?"

I walk back into the house to do chores and homework. My mom's car is in the driveway, so I would think she's in the house!

I sigh.

_Man! I was looking forward to a present as soon as I got home. Guess not. At least I get Shoguns tonight._

My mouth waters at the thought. Oh, how I could use some Shoguns!

My thought is interrupted as I hear the front door open down stairs. There's only one room upstairs (my room), and a small loft with a work desk.

I run out of my room and into the loft. The bottom of the staircase meets a few feet from the front door, and there's my mom without my sisters at her feet. She has something in a cage.

"Mom? Did you take Charlie or Lucy to get groomed or something? I didn't know we even had a dog cage!" I walk down the stairs, and then I notice it.

It isn't a dog cage.

"Uh, Mom-?"

"Happy birthday, Sweetie! The girls are at Grandma's, so we have the rest of the day to ourselves! Oh, and-!" A soft mew escapes from the cage, interrupting my mother's blabber.

My mom smiles at me.

"Guess what your father and I got you, hon." She sets down the cage and opens up the door in the living room as I slowly creep down the stairs, staring at the cage in wonder.

The cutest, smallest, calico black and white kitten slowly steps out of the small cage. I name her already.

_Nekomi. Cat beauty._

"We got her today for you, but you have to keep her in only your room, since your dad's allergic. Do you like her?"

I walk slowly over to the cage, not believing my eyes. Tears start to form in my eyes, and I smile as I run to hug my mom.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I scream loudly and run to pick up the little mewing kitten. I pick her up slowly as not to frighten her. "She's beautiful! Her name'll be Nekomi! My little Nekomi!"

I hold the dear Nekomi to my chest as if I'm about to lose her.

_A kitten! A _kitten!_ My parents have always told me I couldn't have a cat until I moved out! I love them so much! They just made my worst day into the best day!_

"Thank you, Mom! I love you and you're the best!" I kiss my mom on the cheek and run upstairs to my room.

"Now, my little Nekomi, what shall we start out with doing?"

* * *

"Hey, Mom and Dad, thank you for Nekomi." I say at the dinner table. "She's the cutest thing ever!"

My parents say nothing. My five year-old sister, Chloe, keeps eating her chicken, ignoring the silence. My two year-old sister, Laurana, just keeps giggling at Chloe's funny faces. Our dogs sit with attentive eyes in the other room. My parents, on the other hand, act somber.

"We heard about what happened to you at school today. Why haven't you told us? That could have been serious! You were hit in the gut with a _sledgehammer_! You could have needed surgery!" My dad bellows at me from across the table, silencing my sisters.

"Okay, yeah, but it only hurt for a couple of minutes. I didn't even need to go for the nurse's office that long!" _Though, I honestly don't know how that could have stopped hurting so fast and not even leave a bruise._

"Anyway, Jake, don't be so rough on her. She's just fine now, you see?" My mom doesn't like to get angry with me, even though she hardly understands me.

I smile. "Thanks, Mom."

"I'm sorry, Karla. But, Madison, that really did scare me. I'm going to that school to find out who did that and yell at them till they shit their pants!" Now, that's my dad for you. He's kind and filled to the brim with compassion, but set him off and you'll start crying just by the look on his face! In my whole family, he's the scariest, and all of my cousins are scared of him. **(A/N. This is actually true, just the 'he's the scariest in my family' part. XD )**

I laugh at his attempted showing of strength. "Thanks, Otosan." (I like to speak in Japanese, and only my dad seems to get that.)

"Your welcome, Musume." He winks as I giggle.

"Ha! You remembered!" I try to say it clearly, but fail.

"Well, of course! Only for my subarashii daughter!" He laughs.

I can't help it, and I start laughing. "SUBARASHII!"

"And this is when I feel left out of our conversations." Mom sighs.

I giggle. "Don't worry, Okaachan, we still love you!"

By now, I'm on the floor guffawing. Then I notice Chloe is gone.

"Yo, Mom. Where's Chloe?" I ask, standing up from the tile floor.

"Hhm, I don't know. Can you go look for her?" Mom looks at me pleading, not wanting to stand up.

"Alright." I accept her plea.

_Where'd she go? She was just here a second ago._

I walk into the backyard first to see if she was on the swing. Nope. Just to make sure, I walk around the whole backyard, in the shed, on the right wing, and the left. On the left side of the house, I see Chloe standing near something. (It's dark.)

"Chloe, what are you doing out here? Come on, let's go inside." I walk up behind her and gasp.

_A well? When the heck did a well freaking appear out of nowhere on the side of our house?! Well, we'll need to get that boarded up… I don't want Chloe or Laurana falling down it._

"Hey, Dad! Come out here please! Mom, you , too!" I yell out, reaching for Chloe. I pull Chloe beside me and we back away from the well.

"What is it now? Did you find her?" My mom comes around the corner and sighs with relief when she sees I have Chloe. "Wow! You worried me for a second there! I thought she got hurt or some-"

She stops as soon as she notices the well. Her eyes widen and she becomes a speechless seal from her gasping in fright.

"JAKE! JAKE, GET OUT HERE NOW!" My mom screams my father's name at the top of her lungs. "There's an f-ing _well_ out here! This wasn't here this afternoon!"

* * *

Hi, peoples! I will add the first chapter in a couple of days. Please tell me what you think of this so far!


	2. Parallel Universe

Hey, people! This is the first chapter, obviously. XD

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Inuyasha, sadly. :( **But I DEFINITELY own Moriko/Madison! I'm just going to call her Moriko, alright? Good! :) Enjoy! Oh, and I'll add the rest of this chapter soon, too!

Also, to let you guys know... When there is no name at the top of a part of the story, then it's from Moriko's POV, but if there's a name in bold, then it's from that person's POV. Got it? Good! Tell me if you have any confusion.

* * *

Parallel Universe

"Karla, what the hell are you talking about? We don't own a well." My dad runs outside and stands next to my mom. "What the-? Well, now I know you weren't lying." Dad rubs his chin in confusion, trying to figure out what's going on.

"This is so weird. The well is just like the one in Inuyasha, the one Kagome went through." I whisper, mostly to myself. My dad gets pissed.

"Madison, you need to stop relating everything that happens in realty to that anime! It's just a damn fairy tale that'll never come true! We need to figure out what this thing is doing here, anyway."

As he finishes his sentence, I gasp.

"D-dad! The well! It's-it's glowing!"

"What do you mean? I don't see anything glowing. Come back inside, you probably have a fever. I'll go buy you an Icee." My mom tries to tempt me, but it doesn't work.

_The well. It IS glowing! I know it is! I have to get Chloe away. Something may happen._

I push Chloe towards my mom, and I turn back to the well. Then I hear it. We all hear the chilling voice of the first demon Kagome ever came in contact with.

"You, mortal! You have the jewel! Give it to me!" Mistress Centipede jumps out of the well, all intact, and rushes at me.

"Mom, Dad! Get away!" I turn around to see their horrified faces, and then I feel a sharp pain in my left leg. The demon has me in its jaws, up in the air. She pulls me back down in the well, where I become surrounded by a blue light.

_She says I have the jewel! What's going on? Kagome has the jewel, not me! This shouldn't even be real!_

"You, girl! You have the jewel I want! Give it to me now, or I'll have to eat around your writhing body first!" She lunges at me and I hold my arm up at her face.

_Well, either way, for me to live, I have to wound her with my purification powers like Kagome did! Please, Lord, let this work!_

My hand reaches her face and she screams in a deep pain. She floats away from me in the time warp, screaming.

"You wretched girl! You shall pay for this, and you'll be the first to die when I get that jewel!"

I reach the bottom of the well, breathing harshly.

"So, I'm in the well, in this universe. I guess I have to get out."

I start climbing the vines in the wall when a white, glowing butterfly starts to flutter around me. I admire its significant beauty as I climb the rest of the way out of the well. As I get to the top, I realize that the murky smell of the well was blocking out the beautiful, fresh air of this universe.

My wound is healing already, most likely because of the jewel, so I start to find my way to the Sacred Tree.

I speak aloud, "If Inuyasha is here, then I can pet his dog ears! Where is that tree anyway?"

Then I see it. Rising above all others, the Sacred Tree stands tall. I run to it, wanting to find out whether this is all a dream or not. I push away some bushes and I see him, pinned against the tree.

_Oh… My… God… He's even sexier in real life than he is in the anime! God, if this is the life I am to live, then you must really love me._

His sleeping face looks so calm, and if he goes to my universe, he'll be considered sexiest man alive! His face isn't muscular, he has an, which is kinda unusual for a guy, heart-shaped jaw. His skin is as tan as mine (light beige), his barely pink lips are slightly pursed, and above all, his shiny, long, SILVER hair is barely moving in the almost motionless breeze. I expected his hair to be white, not a bright whitish-silver, with all honesty. But what intrigues me the most is his ears!

"Okay, I _really_ want to see how that's even possible for them to be connected to his head." I whisper.

I climb up the roots that entwine him and I pet his little dog ears. I make a barely audible scream. They're the cutest freaking things ever! I could pet these all day!

"Get away from there!" I hear a man scream behind me. I jump and turn around. Seven men with bows shoot their arrows at me.

"Ah! What do you think you're doing!? I'm human!" I scream at them. _Whoops. Kagome didn't yell at them. Crap, now they won't believe me at all!_

"Enough chatter! Ye are coming with us!" One of the older of the men says.

_Well, fuck._

* * *

Bound up and confused, I sit on a little futon-like rug in the center of the village.

I catch all the whispers and gossip going about the people, and then I hear a man yell out.

"Make room for high priestess, Kaede!"

An old (Ehem, OLD) woman with grey hair walks out from a crowd of people.

_That's Kaede! I have to tell her I'm not a demon._

"Kaede! Please, listen! I'm not a demon!" I try to convince her.

"What are ye talking about?" Kaede looks at me, confused.

"Wait, I thought you thought I was a demon. Didn't you?"

She stares at me awestruck and walks over to me. "Let me get a good look at ye."

She grabs my face and turns it right and left. "Be clever girl, or may be a half wit."

_Now I know how Kagome feels... _

"It's there, yet, I know not why."

"You mean my resemblance to someone you know? Please, I'll talk to you more about how I know later, Kaede. Can you please unbind me?" I ask.

_I have the perfect lie! I can tell them I can see the future in visions, so I don't need to tell them I know what's going to happen because of an anime... Also, Inuyasha would question why he isn't with Kagome, but me. I don't want that to happen. If this is my fate, then I shall do my best!_

"Oh, child? Fine then. I shall take ye to my hut... But ye must explain everything to me then. And aye, child, I'll unbind ye." Kaede unties the ropes and leads me to her hut, but not before hearing a large amount of rude comments about my appearance.

"Did ye see her hair? Who throughout this land has hair such as that? Only a demon could!"

"Aye, and her eyes and clothes, as well. What matter are they? And what matter of such is she?"

Kaede hears them as well and senses my withdrawal. "Don't pay any attention to them, they are judging only by ye appearance, but not who ye truly are. I trust ye." She smiles at me, and I feel... I feel... Welcome.

* * *

"So, ye are from a different universe?" Kaede asks.

I nod. "Yes, and I am able to see the future through visions and dreams. Actually, I see past and future. So, I know your past, Inuyasha's, Kikyo's, and many others of this world." I reply.

"Ah, that is very odd indeed. What is ye name, child?"

"Moriko. Moriko Tsuki Meisei." _Good thing I've already learned my name in Japanese._

She holds her breath."Why, that name is simply beautiful, Moriko! Forest child, moon, and fame. Simply wonderful!"

I blush. "Well, thank you." Then I gasp. I forgot Mistress Centipede will be here soon!

"Kaede! Mistress Centipede! She'll be here soon!" I tell her.

"What are ye talking about? She is in the-"

"Bone-eater's well, dry well, I know! But she has revived! She was the one who brought me here in the first place! I wounded her with my purification powers, but that alone is not enough!" I interrupt her sentence.

"Wait! Ye said purification powers? Ye are a priestess?!" She gapes.

I sigh. "Yes, Kaede, I am a priestess. I am also from a parallel universe, which means I am also in this world... Or, I used to be. I think you can guess who I was."

"Kikyo... Am I correct?" She says gravely.

I nod. "Yes, and we have to hurry. You see, I have the sacred jewel inside of me. Mistress Centipede is after it! I don't want her wounding any of the villagers! You can ask questions later... Just give me a bow and let's go! I need to draw her away!"

Kaede blinks and nods, handing me a bow and a couple of arrows. "Can ye shoot?"

"Yes. I had training." I grin and wink. "To be technical, I'm a marksman with both guns, bows, and crossbows. You can ask me what guns are later. Come on!"

I grab her hand and we run outside. Then I hear men screaming, "Demon! Demon! 'Tis a centipede demon!"

"Damn it!" I mutter.

Mistress Centipede throws a horse on the ground in front of Kaede and I.

"You, girl!" The demon glares at me, then chuckles, in the process of making a creepy, bloody smile. "As I have said earlier, that jewel is _mine_!"

"Ah!" She just barely grazes me above my head as I fall.

"Damn you!" She screams.

_I have to draw her away and wake up Inuyasha! _

"Hey, you, Bitchy Insect! How about you come down here and get the jewel yourself?" I smirk as I see the villagers, Kaede's, and even the demon's surprised faces. "But first! You have to catch me!" I start sprinting towards the Goshinboku.

_I'm so glad I'm a fast runner, at least, and hopefully faster than Kagome..._

"You little wretch! I'll kill you!"

"Shit!" I turn my head, Mistress Centipede following right after me. "She's gonna catch up to me once I get to the hill!"

_Wait a minute. I have to wake up Inuyasha! How do I do that?! Okay, Moriko, calm down... I know! I can scream his name!_

I take a deep breath. _Here it goes..._

"_INUYASHA_!"

* * *

**_Inuyasha_**

"_INUYASHA_!"

"Hmph. I smell it. The blood of the woman who killed me... And it's getting clos- shit!" I touch the arrow pinning me to the tree. "Damn. I'm stuck here till someone pulls this off."

_Ha, now that won't happen, now will it?_

I shake my head to rid of the thoughts.

"Kikyo's coming closer..." I smirk. "And so is that old hag of a centipede."

* * *

"Give me the jewel!"

"Never, damn you!" I scream.

_Please, Lord, let Inuyasha be awake! Please!_

I start to run up the hill, hoping I don't trip.

My panting fills my ears, then I feel myself being flown into the air.

"AH!" **THUMP!**

"Oww. That hurt!" I rub my backside and turn around. "Did the ground explode or something?"

"No. You were just being the clumsy bitch you are."

_He's... Awake..._

I look at his face, and I gasp. His eyes are so... _Captivating_.

The golden amber hypnotizes me. I stand up slowly and stare at him, then I start to walk slowly closer to the tree and onto the vines that hold him hostage.

He glares at me. "What the fuck are you looking at _Kikyo_? Shouldn't you be wasting that old hag?"

"Ha! Like she could waste me!" Mistress Centipede comes out from above the tree and grips me by the stomach.

_Shit! It hurts! She has me!_

"Moriko!"

I look down and I see Kaede and about thirty of the villagers.

"Kaede!"

"I'll devour you... Along with the jewel!" Mistress Centipede throws me in the air with a gashing sound of my side being ripped apart. The pain shoots straight to my brain, and I gasp. Everything has slowed down to an almost motionless speed. I look around, my falling has also seemingly slowed to a halt. Then I see it. A small, glimmering sphere.

The Sacred Jewel...

Everything speeds up to normal speed, and I land on the ground.

_The Jewel! Where's the Jewel?! _

Before I know it, I feel myself being constricted by the demon's body. She throws me against Inuyasha and tightens herself around us.

"Shit! Inuyasha, I can't see behind me. Where's my bow? I dropped it when she threw me!" I glance my eyes at him, not being able to move my head up.

"Why the hell should I help _you_, Kikyo? You were the one who bound me here in the first place!" He yells at me.

_Alright, that's it! I'm SICK of his damn yapping! I'll give him a piece of my mind..._

"Will you just shut the fuck up already?! You are pissing me off to the very edge of my sanity! I'm here with YOU, a centipede demon about to get the Jewel and kill me, and you are WRONG! I'm not Kikyo! I'm Moriko! Mor-i-ko! C'mon! I know you're a smart person, Inuyasha... Now use your God-damn smarts!" _Whoops... Sorry, Father. I didn't mean to go that far. Oh well... __  
_

I glance at Inuyasha, his face wanting to make me giggle a bit. _Oh, come on! I'm about to be killed by a demon and I'm staring at a hot half demon. What's next to go wrong in my life?!_

* * *

**_Inuyasha_**

_She's... Right... This girl's scent is so much... Sweeter than Kikyo's. Kikyo's smelt like, herbs, demon blood, and dragonlillies... But, this girl smells like cherry blossoms and moonflowers. She also has much more of a mouth than Kikyo did..._

I decide to help her. I mean, she can help me, right?

"We'll bargain a trade. My freedom, your life." I smirk.

She rolls her eyes and glares at me.

_Uh, not what I expected..._

"As if you two will live! I'll crush you both, leaving me with the Jewel." And with that, the Mistress extends her unnaturally long tongue and swallows the Jewel. She starts to shake, then out came the ugly hag in her so-called 'powerful' form. I can still beat her scaley ass in seconds!

"I was going to free you anyways smart-ass. All I need to do is pull out the arrow and you're free. Now let's go!" She mumbles, so only I can hear.

_Wait, how'd she know I had strong hearing?_

My thought's interrupted as she grabs hold of the arrow. She twists it, and the sacred arrow disappears in a shine of blue light.

_Keh, seems to me I'm finally free._

* * *

Power.

The one thing I feel right now is power, emanating off his body. As soon as I released him from Kikyo's spell, I feel the power... Beating like a heartbeat... Off his muscular stomach, legs, arms. It feels crazy! I feel energized just by being by him while his body pulses.

Then he does what I knew he would do. The famous maniacal laugh!

He slashes her body to set us free, and I'm thrown to the ground surrounded by centipede demon debris.

I look up and see him slash his claws across her face and body.

_He looks ssoo bad ass. Oh, wait. I forgot he's going to try and kill me after this. Better warn Kaede to get the subjugation beads ready._

I crawl over to a glowing light and pick out the Jewel from Mistress Centipede's corpse. Kaede moves swiftly over to me, and I stand up quickly and whisper, low enough so Inuyasha can't even hear, "Do you have the beads of subjugation with you? We'll need them."

She looks at me, gawking, then shakes her head in non-belief. "Yes, Moriko, I do indeed."

"Get them ready, we'll need them in a couple of minutes." I move slowly away from her, grasping the Jewel to my heart.

He won't take it.

"So, are ya gonna give me the Jewel or not?" He smirks with an almost glint of laughter in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Inu, but you're not gonna take this jewel. If you try to take it, I'll make you faceplant." I turn and whisper VERY low to Kaede, "Now!"

She nods her head slightly and reaches into her kosode.

Inuyasha grunts and glares at me, losing the laughing glint. "What the hell did you just call me?! Inu?! What's that s'pposed to mean?!" He then crosses his arms and rolls his eyes. "Oh, and how can a human like you force me to do anything? I'm a demon, I can kill you easily!"

He charges at me, all the while not realizing Kaede is chanting the prayer for the beads right behind me. I hear the whistle of the beads speeding past me, right towards him.

He stops in his tracks, gaping in confusion. "What the hell are these?" He tries to remove them from his neck, failing.

"Sorry, Inuyasha, but even ye can't remove the necklace from ye neck." Kaede grins.

"I'd finish you off right now if you didn't look half dead already!" Inuyasha and I say the insult in perfect sync.

Everyone stares at me. Inuyasha looks at me in awe.

"H-how did you know I would say that?"

I giggle, "Oh, Inu! You're so funny!" I smile evilly with a death glare. "If you really want to know, I suggest you to not try and kill me, and you should come back with me and Kaede for me to explain it to you." I giggle again, "If you chose to try and kill me, though, I'll have to drive your head into the ground."

He laughs, "How can a puny _woman_ like you hurt me? I'm gonna kill you!"

He charges at me again, but I know the exact words.

_And here comes the moment I've always been waiting for..._

I take a deep breath, waiting for the perfect moment.

Now.

"Sit, boy!" I yell.

"ARGH!" He faceplants straight into the ground.

Pure... Hilariousness...

I start giggling, then laughing, then I hit the ground crying from laughing too hard.

"OH MY GOD! THAT HAS TO BE THE FUNNIEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE! OMG!" I scream between laughs and breaths.

"What the hell?! What is this damn thing?! How'd you do that?" He glares at me, gripping the necklace.

"It's a necklace that prevents you from doing anything I don't want you to." I give him another evil stare. "I'm in full control of you and what you do, Inu! So you better not fuck with my temper."

I give him a death glare, and he retreats behind a tree.

"Damn, I'm gonna say that it's pretty bad if you can give a half-demon the creeps." He jumps from behind the tree and lands behind me.

I gasp and spin around.

He stares at me; not with malice, but a questioning look, instead.

"What'd you say your name was again? Moriko?" He scratches his head. "That means 'forest child', right?"

I'm taken aback with surprise.

_Ugh, seriously? No curse, threat, nothing? _

"Uhm, yes, it does." I reply.

He crosses his arms. "Humph, well, at least it suits you, unlike some people I know."

I grin. "Thanks. Your name suits you, Inu."

He glares at me again. "Will you stop calling me that?!"

I laugh, then I run behind him and do the one thing I love to do the most.

I rub his ears to my heart's content.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" He jumps away from me, growling.

I giggle, trying to act cute.

"Oh, Inu! Don't you understand how freaking adorable your ears are? They're the cutest things ever created in the universe!" I laugh.

"You're never doing that again. Got it?" Inuyasha blushes. "And they're not cute!"

"Yes, they are!"

"No, they're not!"

"Yes, they are!"

"No, they're not!

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Shut up and SIT!"

"Fuck!"

In his time of disadvantage, I take ADVANTAGE of that one moment and rub his ears while he stays on the ground, giggling.

"Damn it, you bitch! Stop!" Inuyasha jumps up again when the spell wears off.

"No! I wanna pet your ears!" I yell.

While I chase Inuyasha around, Kaede and the villagers stare at us with pure disbelief.

"Oh my goodness, this girl is something special, that I know." Kaede mutters.

"NO! NO! STOP TOUCHING MY EARS, DAMN YOU!"

"NEVER! SIT!"

And today is the day that my life will forever change.

* * *

I hope ya'll loved it! R&R, please! :)


	3. Seekers of the Shikon Jewel

Hello, peoples! Starting the third chapter! I hope you guys like this one, too. R&R!

* * *

Seekers of the Shikon Jewel

"So, you mean to tell me that you can see the past, present, and future?" Inuyasha rolls his eyes and closes them, tapping his foot against the ground.

"Yes, and this is a parallel universe." I glance towards Inuyasha from under my hair. "That's why you confused me with Kikyo. I'm Kikyo from another universe."

_I don't believe in reincarnation, and this is definitely not five hundred years in the past. We have records of what happened in Japan all those years ago, and they have no records of demon attacks. This obviously has to be a different universe._

Inuyasha's ears perk up from the mention of her name. "Oh."

"Moriko can also see our pasts and futures, Inuyasha. She knows everything about almost everyone." Kaede tells Inuyasha the one thing I wish she wouldn't.

Inuyasha's eyes snap open and swiftly shifts his head towards my direction.

"_What?!_" Inuyasha gasps.

"Uhm, well, I know your past, Kaede's, Kikyo's, and many other people we'll meet in a couple of weeks." I look away from Inuyasha, my downcast eyes gaze into the fire. "Inuyasha..."

He settles down and changes his position, crossing his legs and arms, looking at me intently.

"What is it now?"

_He sounds annoyed. Should I really tell him this now? Yes, I have to. Now is the time to tell him._

"Inuyasha. I know about your past. Even parts that you don't know." I pause and gather the courage to look at him in the eyes. "Would you like me to tell you the parts you don't know or remember?"

"Tell me... My past?"

* * *

_**Inuyasha**_

_She can tell me my past? Like how my mother died, why Kikyo betrayed me, how I came to be? She can tell me my future, too... And since she must know all of these things, she seems loyal and trustworthy with secrets._

"Alright, I'll ask you a couple ques-"

"That's not what I mean." She bursts in.

"Huh? Then what do you mean?" I ask.

She takes a deep breath.

_Moriko's eyes seem to have... Saddened. What happened in my past that's causing her to act so down?_

"I mean, like, from beginning to end, as long as you don't mind." She hesitates.

I think about it for a moment.

"Fine then. Since Kaede already knows some of my life and you know all of it, I guess there are no secrets around here, huh?"

I look up at Moriko and regret my words instantly.

"I-I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to sound rude! I-I just wanted to know if you wanted to find out about your past. I'm sorry!" Tears start to form in her eyes.

_NO! NO! NO! SHE CAN'T CRY! NOT NOW! THE ONE THING I CAN'T STAND! A WOMAN CRYING! _

"Look, don't cry, alright? I was just kidding. You can tell me everything because, honestly, I'm pretty curious."

I glance at her again and sigh with relief.

"Oh, uh, okay then. And I wasn't crying either." She crosses her arms.

"Alright then, you weren't crying. Now tell me everything."

_Man, she's just like me. Stubborn, yet soft. Oh well, better prepare for the whole story._

"So, Inuyasha, I'll start with when you were born." She pauses. "I'll also tell you that you don't really have the best past someone could hope for..."

I nod. "I'm prepared for that."

She nods back, takes a breath, and... _SMILES?_

"You know, Inu, I'll tell you the truth." She stands up and spins around giggling. "You were the cutest baby ever! I would cuddle you for years if I could!"

_Of course, she would say that._

"Okay, uhm, I'll start with with how your parents met. Oh, if a fairytale could ever happen, theirs would be the closest to it! Would you like to know about them?" She looks at me smiling, but her eyes still look unhappy.

"Sure, I'm ready." I reply.

"Alright. I'll start with your father. Since you never met him, I'll describe his looks and how his life was like."

I nod, curiosity taking me over.

"Okay, so, he, and I know you hate him, looks a lot like Sesshomaru. Yes, I know who he is. Your half-brother that acts like a blonde rich girl." She rolls her eyes.

I start to laugh... I actually _laugh_! "Did you just say a 'blonde rich girl'?!"

She smirks. "Yes... Yes, I did." She holds up her hand for a high-five.

I high-five her and slow down my laughing.

"Actually, if you were full demon, you would have his crests. You know, the lines on the cheeks? His were purple and jagged, he had his fluffy tail/boa thingy, like Sesshomaru does, he had the famous amber eyes, his hair was long and silver in a ponytail, and he had three swords. One, the Sword of Heaven, Tensaiga, which he entrusted to Sesshomaru. Tensaiga can raise people from the dead. Two, the Sword of Hell, So'unga, which harbors the soul of a dragon from Hell, and lastly, Tetsusaiga. Tetsusaiga is the Sword of Earth, or Humans. Only humans or half-demons can touch it, but only _you_ have the power to wield it." She stops to take a couple breaths.

"Wait! What do you mean only I have the power to wield it?" I ask.

"Well, in about a week or two, you're gonna get Tetsusaiga to make you more powerful. Sesshomaru wants it, though. He's going to try and kill you for it, but you end up beating the crap out of him." She smiles. "But, later he turns into what you would consider a 'good guy' and joins up with our gang. We'll meet all of them in about a month or so. Is that all you need to know about that?"

I nod. _Wow, this girl really does know everything... And I beat the crap outta Sesshomaru?! I must be a lot stronger than I used to be._

Moriko continues. "Now, I now that you know what your mother, Izayoi, looks like, but did you know she was a princess?"

"W-what? I didn't know _that_. I knew she was of high-class, but not a princess!"

She grins. "Well, your father was a powerful dog-demon lord, your mother was a princess..." She clasps her hands together giggling. "That would make you a prince!"

_Okay, she's starting to scare me..._

* * *

_I am really enjoying telling him all of this. I wonder what he thinks of me right now._

I look up at Inuyasha's face, then I frown. "Uh, Inu? What's the matter? Your face looks weird..."

His face looks really freaked out, like my face when there's a really awkward moment.

"Oops... Did I say something kinda awkward for you?" I ask.

He jumps out of his trance and shakes his head no. "Nah, that just caught me off-guard for a moment." His gives me a smirk. "So, I'm a prince, huh? Is Sesshomaru a prince?"

"Yep! Oh, and when we first meet him, I'm going to give him an EPIC first-impression." I do, YET ANOTHER, evil smirk.

Inuyasha's eyes widen. "Uh, like what?"

From his face, I can tell he's thinking something dirty. I grab my shoe and throw it at him.

"OW! What was that for?" He yelps.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Inu, I meant I was gonna insult him!" I blab.

He rolls his eyes. "You're just gonna get yourself killed, ya know."

I glare at him. "No, I'm not. Geez, have a little faith."

"Fine, fine." He looks at me squinting. "You know, I don't know how I could have mistaken you for Kikyo... Your hair and eyes are a completely different color than hers. If you're her from another dimen- however you say it-, then how come you look so different?"

"Dimension, and that's because I'm not Japanese, I'm American. Actually, I'm a mix of tons of different races. I'm British, Irish, Scottish, African, Thai, Vietnamese, and Cherokee." I breathe in and out fast, out of breath.

"Uh huh, and I have no idea what American is or any of those other words you used. Is that all?" He gives me his 'I don't give a damn' face.

"Screw you and sit!" I say angrily.

"DAMN! Stop doing that! It hurts!" He growls.

"No! ANYWAY, we need to continue the story." The words roll off my tongue like molasses. "So, as I was saying, your father was a Demon Lord, and your mother was a princess. You and Sess are both princes. We got that gig down."

"Uh, we got what down? You talk weird." He rolls his eyes.

I suck in my breath. _Remember, Moriko, we want to get on his good side!_ So I don't sit him.

"I'm American, I speak English with a little bit of slang." I explain. Then I ask, out of pure confusion. "Um, also, why do you guys all speak English if you're Japanese?"

Kaede comes in. "Oh, we have learned many languages through the years. All of Japan can speak English unless you are strongly isolated from local areas."

"Oh! Wow, didn't know that." I giggle. "Actually, I'm fluent in Japanese as well, but I still prefer speaking English, if you don't mind."

"Oh, it's fine, child. Ye are lucky that we can speak ye language fluently, or else ye probably wouldn't be too comfortable, hm?" She grins.

"Yeah, it would probably still be a bit difficult. Arigoto, Kaede-sama." I wink.

All she does is smile.

Inuyasha puffs out a breath. "Kiss-up."

That name hits me hard.

_"Ohh, look! It's the teachers' pet! I bet she's just having sex to get good grades. She's WAY too stupid to understand anything! Ha!"_

_"Actually, I wouldn't say I'm smart, but I'm not stupid. And I don't have sex with the teachers, I'm a virgin."_

_"Even if you WERE telling the truth, that would make you suck even more!"_

_"Excuse me, students, is there something you would like to tell the class?" _

_"Uhm, no, Mrs. Jay. I'm sorry. I was being rude for speaking out of place."_

_"Heh, kiss-up."_

* * *

**_Inuyasha_ **

I look up at Moriko after my uttered words.

_What the hell? She looks... Angry AND sad... This girl's bipolar..._

"Yo, what's up with you?" I ask.

"Nothing, just a bit of unwanted memories coming back. We're kinda alike ya know." She leaves her sentence hanging.

"How so? We're nothing alike!" I argue.

She laughs a fake one, and the scent of salt hits my nose. _She's crying? Why? Shit._

"Uhh-!"

"Well, when we were children, we were bullied, made fun of, shunned, despised, all just because we are who we are. Because we're us," Tears roll down her cheeks as she looks up at me. "We both **(choked sob)**- we both know what it's like to be hated by everyone. The only people who love me would be my only friends and family, but none of them truly understand me, except for a few. Your mother understood you..."

"Keh! Yeah right! My mother was ashamed of me! She was embarrassed to have me as her child! Who would want a half-demon as a child? Who?! No one! That's who! Now, I'm leavin'! Don't try t-"

As I stand up to walk out of the hut, I feel a hand wrap around mine. "Huh?!"

I look over at the teary-eyed girl with the scent of moonflowers and sakura.

"You don't know the whole story..." She starts. "She risked her life to make sure you lived! And so did your father! Your father died to save both yours and Izayoi's life! Actually, your mother died the day you were born. She was murdered for bearing the child of a demon, but your father raised her from the dead, and you were fine. Your father, already suffering wounds from a fight with a dragon, ran into a burning building to save his child and beloved! He raised her from the dead, and guess what else? Your kimono was once his. He covered it on his love and child and turned away from them, facing his enemy. Your mother cried out, "Beloved!", and do you know what your father said? He said, "Inuyasha." That's it. Your mother and the general, his enemy, asked, "Who?", and your father said with pride and a smile on his face, "My child's name shall be Inuyasha. He is of my blood, and he was borne from the woman I love above all else. His name will be Inuyasha. Now, Izayoi...""

Moriko pauses and whispers, as she impersonates my old man. "Run."

Silence can't even be the sound that follows after her one-word-statement. "He... Told her to run." She finishes, and lets go of my hand. Kaede stares at her in complete awe.

Moriko turns away from me and closes her eyes. "Your mother ran out with you crying in her arms, since you could sense her distress, and she realized that the building was going to collapse. Unknown to her, InuTaisho knew he was going to die. Before she knew it, about to run back in, the building collapsed, on the man who killed her and on the man who loved her." She sends an emotionless gaze towards me. "Is that all you need to know about your birthday, on April 6th? For you, that would be the very beginning of rice-planting season. Is that truly all you need to know?"

Words are wanting to spill out, but fangs prevent their ruthless escape.

"You aren't lying... Are you?" I ask slowly, trembling.

"No. I'm not lying." She wipes her eyes.

"Why... Why does the world have to be so fucking horrible when you're alone?!" I growl between gritted teeth, my hands gripping the side of my hakama. "It seems everyone I meet just ends up dying because of me! That's why I don't have friends... I have no one, and that's how it'll always be!"

* * *

"No, that's not how it'll always be." I whisper.

"Moriko... What do ye mean?" Kaede questions.

I twist around very fast and look straight into the watering, shining orbs of gold. "Because you have friends! You just won't accept it! You know you want them, and damn it, you want them just as much as I want to never be bullied again!"

He starts to object. "I don't wan-!"

"AND NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU DENY IT, INUYASHA!" I yell in his face, the silver triangles lying back from the unwelcomed noise. "You have friends! You may have just met me, and you may not trust me, but I am taking my life's chance to trust _you_!" I step back, my eyes still watering from my earlier crying fit. I reach out my hand in a position for a hand shake. "I'm willing to risk my life for any enemy we may face to be your friend, Inuyasha! Will you accept my request of friendship? Or maybe not even that! Just acquaintances, but no longer as strangers! Shake on it?"

Moments start to pass by. He won't accept. Of course he won't. I'm just a crazy bitch who he thinks wants control over his life...

_Wait_.

Slowly, unsurely, but the year-long moments end as Inuyasha releases his hakama and reaches towards my outstretched hand.

With a loud gulp, he looks me straight in the eye and says, "I accept... Your request of friendship, Moriko."

The brightest smile I've ever smiled forms upon my quickly lightening face as his hand takes mine in a sure, strong grip. I shake it up and down twice, with a loud laugh. "Well, then! I say thank you," I grin up at him, my eyes shining- not from tears, but from pure joy- "To my new friend, Inuyasha, for giving me the best birthday present a girl could get!"

* * *

**_Three days_ _later..._**

"I wonder if I could try to go back home... No bandits have taken me yet, no matter how many times I walk alone in the woods! The jewel needs to get shattered!" I mutter helplessly, low enough so the grumpy hanyou sitting from across the room won't hear me.

Ever since our declared friendship, we have been talking a bit more and getting along (sort of). I haven't sat him since my birthday, which kinda established a bit of trust. I told him I won't sit him, unless he was going on a rampage or he honest to God deserved it.

**CAAW CAWW!**

"Huh?" Inuyasha and I gasp out of surprise in unison.

A large demon crow flies straight into the hut heading straight towards me.

"Hey!" I duck as it tries to slice my head off with its talons.

Then I feel a slight tug at my neck and realize with pure and utter despair, the crow got the jewel.

_Wait, this is good! Now I have to wait for it to go attack someone, have Inuyasha slice it, and shoot the foot! _

"Inuyasha! Don't slice it yet!" I yell.

"Why the hell not?!" He screams.

"I have a plan. Wait for it to attack someone, but before they do, slice it to pieces and bring me its foot! Don't ask why, but there's a reason for this!" I explain, grabbing an arrow and a bow.

"Fine then, of course you're the expert!" But despite his insult, he obeys my command, presumably curious for why I'm doing this.

The crow shoots out of the hut and heads toward a small child. Inuyasha runs toward it and slices it to pieces. He grabs a foot and throws it to me.

I catch it, tying it to the arrow. The demon starts to regenerate, and flies into the air, footless. I aim the arrow into the sky and prepare to shoot, waiting for the perfect moment.

"She cannot hit the demon! 'Tis too far!"

"My butt she'll hit it."

Ignoring the degrading remarks, I shoot the arrow.

Inuyasha's eyebrows furrow together, and he sucks in a breath. "I get it. She's shootin' the foot! It'll go straight towards the crow!"

Kaede appears from behind me. "Is everyone alright? Where is the-?"

I point in answer to her question and she looks up, just as the arrow reaches its destination. A bright pink light shines for a moment, then off go the shards! Glowing lights looking like shooting stars fly across the sky, reaching the horizon's late dawn.

_Perfect._

* * *

"Are you sure it's here?" Inuyasha grumbles in annoyance.

"Oh, yeah. I'm sure it is." I can't help but release a tinsy bit of laughter into my few words.

I glance at Inuyasha, and I notice suspicion reflecting off his eyes.

"Is this apart of your plan, Ms. Fortuna?" His sarcastic remark aimed towards me.

I tense up and pause my 'searching'. _Damn_.

"Uhh-"

"So you mean to tell me you planned this WHOLE fucking thing from the beginning?!" He screams.

"Well... Yeah..." I stutter, not making eye contact.

"Huh, okay then. Did you know that I would be pissed at you, and do you even know where the Jewel is?"

"Yes, and sort of. The Jewel was shattered into thousands of pieces... and we... sorta... ya know... need to... find all of them..." I gasp out each word, his aura behind me growing with immense anger.

"WWWWHHHHAAAATTTTTT!?"

* * *

"You have NO fucking idea on how pissed I am! We only have ONE shard! And just when I agree to be friends with you! Damn, woman, you're really just a walking blob of lies!" He screams into my face.

_You have no idea..._

"Well, Inuyasha, it's too late! The Jewel is shattered, and we have to find the pieces. You're stuck with me!" I yell back.

His faces twists unnaturally as his fit of anger really boils up to his head. "You _bitch_!" He spits in my face.

"I'll take that as a compliment, seeing that a bitch is a female _dog_." Now it's his turn to stutter in surprise.

"Ye two need to stop fighting! I'm getting a headache from your bickering, now quit it!" Kaede scolds both of us.

Inuyasha mutters under his breath. "I'm stuck with a bitch and an old hag. What the hell is next?"

Kaede, with her almost deaf ears, didn't hear him... But I, with as good as hearing as Inuyasha, heard it loud and clear. "Inuyasha... Please... Don't call me anymore names."

"Why should I listen to you, _liar_?" He spits at my face.

_1 2 3 4... 1 2 3 4... Calm down..._

"Stop it. Please. I'm called names enough already... So _stop it_." I glare at him.

I look away and feel him back off. "It's still bright outside. I'm going to go take a walk."

_Maybe Yura will appear..._

* * *

**_Yura_**

"How wonderful! The Jewel has finally resurfaced, and now I can gain so much power!" I laugh my seemingly innocent girl's laugh, combing my oh so beautiful skulls.

All I need to do is kill her.

* * *

Hope ya'll loved it! Next chapter coming up soon! R&R!


	4. Yura of the Hair

Sup, guys! The song in here is called 'Can't I Even Dream?' by Miku Hatsune. There is a cover done by Rockleetist, which I love, and I used some of her lyrics, but this is my own LONGER version. The original has two verses, while mine has three. If you want to hear the original in English, just look it up on YouTube. BUT, if you want to hear mine, I will be posting a video of me singing it on YouTube in a couple of weeks. I'll tell you, though, don't look it up until I say so, just so you won't be disappointed. Thanks! Enjoy!

**Yura of the Hair**

Darkness is settling fast, too fast for me to make it back to the village before dark.

"Damn." I mutter, shivering against the almost-Spring wind. "Sucks that this winter is lasting so freaking long. Oh, yeah, no global warming here, yet."

I continue to walk towards the village. I glance up and see that I've come across the well. I look into it, staring at the lack of flesh on still white bones.

"The old hag looks a lot less ugly without flesh." I chuckle a fake one. I sit down against the well, feeling the old wood rub my back. My blue choir shirt is sorta suffocating me, despite the cold air of dusk. Honestly, I don't really want to see Yura, because if I did, I would probably either kill her, or die for some odd reason.

My eyes close, and I relax my shoulders, taking a deep, cool breath of air in. If it was any colder, I wouldn't even be able to breathe.

I let out my breath. The feeling of being watched comes over me.

_I'm in a world full of deadly demons, ghosts, robbers, and most likely, they're coming after me. This is definitely not paranoia I'm feeling._

I hear footsteps walking toward me, and with my advanced hearing, I can tell they're cool, wide steps, as if someone was striding.

"What do you want, Inuyasha?" I mumble.

I open my eyes and look at his surprised face. He's a good 15 ft. away from me.

"How did you know it was me?" He asks.

"I could tell by the way you were walking." I reply as if he asked, 'Are you a girl or a boy?'.

"B-but-but, I was being really quiet! I was sneaking up on you! How were you able to hear that?" He blabs.

I roll my eyes. "I'm hyper-sensitive, which means that my sense of touch, as in pain or textures, my smell, for scents, my hearing, my taste, my sight, as for my minor case of night-vision and seeing things others cannot, and my sense of other worldly things... Are maximized to a large extent. Larger than the average human, but less than a hanyou or youkai. Good enough answer for you, my friend?"

His face of pure awe changes to absolute confusion. "But, you're a mortal..."

"So? What's your point? That I'm weird? Hon, I've learned that I was a freak LONG ago. There's a reason I'm bullied."

His reply? "Oh."

In a pissed off manner, I spit out, "Let's just head back to the village, alright? I'm tired."

And with that, I walk off.

* * *

**_Next_ _Day_**

"Ugh, my hair! It's not pretty anymore!" I complain. "Sucks for me that my hair gets greasy so freaking fast."

"Who cares? It's _hair_. Only reason I take a bath is to get clean from demon blood." Inuyasha smirks.

I glare at him. "That reminds me, it's been fifty years since you've taken a bath. How about you take one now?" I growl.

He looks down at himself innocently. "Well, I see no blood on me, sooo," He looks up and 'smiles' as sweetly as he possibly could. "No bath for me!"

"Sit."

"OOMPH!"

Kaede walks in, shaking her head. "Ye two bicker so loud, I can hear ye from the garden. Quiet down!"

She looks at the submerged dog demon. "I can understand why she punished ye."

She walks over to a little chest and brings out a miko's garments. "What's that for?" I ask.

"So ye can take a bath. We don't have them, as in we have no reason to, but I can see ye are unsettled by the fact. Wear these. I will accompany ye."

"Uhm... I don't bathe in front of people. I have a specific fear of showing my body to people..." _Dishabiliophobia... I have the fear of undressing or being in front of someone nude or in my underwear..._

Inuyasha looks at me weirdly. "What woman doesn't bathe in front of another. Now, it's abnormal for a woman to bathe in front of a man, but the same gender isn't weird."

"I have that fear, okay? I have MANY fears." I feel heat rising in my cheeks. Dang it...

"It's okay. If ye like, I won't look at ye." Kaede smiles.

I smile back. "Yeah, that'd be okay, Kaede. Thank you."

"Anytime, child."

"Humph, I thought you were strong." Inuyasha grunts and rolls his eyes.

"Shut up! You're strong, VERY strong, and I know every single one of your fears, so _zip it_." I shoot back. _Take that for a burn, smart-ass._

He stiffens up and jumps. "I'm going out for some fresh air, _friend_." He glares at me and leaves the hut.

I sigh. "Sorry." I mutter... But loud enough so he can hear.

* * *

**_Inuyasha_**

"How's the field going, Kubomi?"

"Just fine, Takamura! Yours?"

"Fine, thank you!"

"How much is the chicken?"

"5 silver."

"Mama! Mama! Look what I made!"

_Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up!_

The villagers' voices fill my ears from around the square, straining them. I run as fast as I can to the small tree near the edge of the village. My one place of peace and quiet.

As I lay back, I sigh.

_What is with that girl? She's so... Different. I don't think I'll ever be able to get used to her attitude; especially her power of knowing practically everything. The damn know-it-all... Can't she just shut her damn mouth for once?!_

Before my thoughts get the better of me, I lie down against the tree even further, embracing the shade.

About ten minutes go by, and I hear two of the village's men's conversation, when a certain sentence reaches my ears.

"I heard that Kikyo's other self is purifying herself at the river with Kaede-sama."

"Better not go anywhere near there, then!"

_So... She's takin' her bath, huh? I'll give her a piece of my mind._

* * *

"Eek! The water's freezing!"

**SPLASH!**

"Then why don't ye leave the water child. Ye could get sick." Kaede confides me.

"Noho way Jose! I am gettin' cleaned if it kills me!" I yell back to her from the waist-deep water.

Kaede sighs. "Alright, if ye so wish."

I try covering my body as much as I can. _He's here, somewhere._..

I dunk my head underwater and start rubbing my hair and body, ridding of the gunk. Ever since I was two, I could swim like a fish, and I've grown to hold my breath for almost a minute and 25 seconds. Not very long, but longer than most people. Good enough for me to get clean in one dunk.

* * *

_**Inuyasha** _

I'm mesmerized. Now, I'll say she doesn't have the best body. She's barely a bit on the heavy side, but still a nice enough body.

_Wait, what the hell am I thinking?! I don't like her! And why am I spying on her in the firs- Oh yeah, the shard. Kaede must have it. I should get it before Moriko comes up for air._

I start to climb down the tree when Moriko comes back up.

_Damn._

She stays there, wading in the water, when she takes a breath and stares at Kaede.

"Kaede?"

"Yes, Moriko?"

"Do you mind if I sing?"

_SING!? This girl can SING?! Wait, I haven't heard her yet._

I smirk.

_Maybe she sounds like a dying mule..._

I look at Kaede's registering face.

"Uhm, aye, child. Ye can sing? I haven't heard a song in decades. Please, continue." Kaede looks back at her, smiling.

"Uh, yeah, I love to sing, but I don't think I'm good. Everyone at home tells me I'm a horrible singer." She frowns and hides her face with her dripping, hair. The golden-blonde now a dark brown/black.

"I won't judge. Just sing." Kaede looks back at the tiny fire in front of her.

_Ha. If they say she's horrible, she must be horrible. This'll be amusing._

She closes her eyes and takes a breath, finely used to the water, and out bursts her voice.

"_Desperate and so lonely, I've looked for you,_

_And left behind all that I have ever longed for._

_Cold winds scream through my ears,_

_Like a banshee. A freezing chill,_

_A pain that still will forever haunt me._

_Yet, I have made it here!_

_Running through all the fear!_

_The sadness in my heart retains the pain!_

_And if I fall, I've learned,_

_That I may not return._

_None of my love remains._

_Yet, I have made it here!_

_Make this pain disappear,_

_My one and only prince charming!_

_And still I wonder, why can't I even dream?"_

Her voice... It's beautiful... Light, but strong. _I love her voice... What were the people in her world thinking? _

With my very strong hearing, I catch every single note, all of the pitches, a smooth curve to a higher or lower note, all in the while enjoying the gorgeous singing below me.

She continues her song with her bird-like voice.

"_Tears fall like a rainstorm, I can barely see,_

_A twisted grin, broken within._

_Am I going crazy?_

_Yet, I have made it here!_

_Holding this love, my dear!_

_Bearing the weight of upon my knees!_

_And if I scream your name, _

_It's not returned in same._

_I beg forget me, please._

_Yet I have made it here!_

_Make this pain disappear,_

_My one and only prince charming!_

_And still I wonder, why can't I even- and still I wonder, why can't I even dream?_

_..._**(A/N: This is where my verse starts.)**

_Fears tower above me, like a dark wood._

_Where have you gone, and why have you left me all alone?_

_Days pass by like long years dragging me on._

_A twist of fate, returning late._

_You've left me, you are gone._

_Yet, I have made it here!_

_Running through all the fear!_

_The fear inside my soul controls my fate!_

_And if I fall and die, my poor like and I,_

_We'll still return, arriving late._

_Yet, I have made it here,_

_Make this pain disappear,_

_My one and only prince charming!_

_And still I wonder, why can't I even- and still I wonder! Why can't I even dream!?_

She opens her eyes into slits, looking into the water.

"Moriko, that was beautiful! Where on Earth did ye learn to sing in such a way?" Kaede praises her.

_I would praise her, too, but I can't be seen. I guess I should just go_.

"I've taken two years of choir in school. That's a place where children and teens learn." Moriko whispers, blushing. "I know people who can sing a lot better. Like my friend, Hope. She has a gorgeous voice! She's pretty, too, and very kind. We think of each other as sisters." She smiles.

I take a step to leave, still hiding in the bushes, but before I can make an escape... I snap a twig.

_Damn... She couldn't have heard that... Right?!_

* * *

I hear a snap of a twig from up on the cliff.

"AH! INUYASHA YOU PERV!" I shriek. "You'll pay for spying on me!"

Kaede stares at me like I'm a lunatic. "What are ye talking about? Did ye see him?"

I shake my head, covering my body. "No, I heard him. He probably SAW me and heard me sing. Dang it. Now he has something else to judge me about." I sigh.

"Hmm." Kaede shakes her head in disbelief once again, handing me a miko's garments.

I dress, thinking of all of the possible ways I can smash his big head in. The damn Peeping Tom.

I finish dressing, then I hear someone coming towards us... Loudly.

"I think one of the villagers is coming, Kaede."

"Oh? How do ye know?" Kaede asks.

"I can hear them. They're coming from over there." I point to the direction of the village.

"It's most likely Inuyasha."

I shake my head. "No, Inuyasha is quieter, and he walks in strides. This person is _very_ loud and walks in small steps. I think it's a woman."

Just as I finish my sentence, a woman carrying a newborn on her back comes strolling up towards our side of the bank.

"Lady Kaede! Please, a moment?" The woman asks.

I nod towards Kaede's awestruck face. She gains back her composure and greets the woman. "Why, hello, Miori. What is the matter, child?"

"My daughter... She was fine this morning, but she just fainted for no reason at all. No signs of fever, no pain. She-she just dropped!" From the sound of her voice, I can tell she's exasperated.

"No need to worry, Miori. I'll take care of her. Moriko, will ye do fine on ye own?" Asks Kaede.

"Yes, I'll do fine, thank you." I smile.

As the woman and Kaede start to leave, I hear a rustle behind some bushes on the bank. "Kaede! Let me hold the Jewel shard!"

I run up to her as she hands it to me. I wave as they continue walking, willing myself to not turn around.

"So-"

"No, you're not getting the shard. Sit boy." WHAM!

"I didn't even say anything, bitch!" Inuyasha snaps.

"Sit." WHAM!

"Will ya stop?!" He screeches.

I turn around and glare. "Zip it."

"Uh-!" If this was an anime, I bet he'd be sporting a large sweat-drop. But... It isn't. It's real life. His real face, he's all... _Real_. Nothing can change this blessing. It's a blessing, no matter what I go through.

"You're not getting the Jewel shard. Got it? Also, SITSITSITSITSIT!"

WHAMWHAMWHAMWHAMWHAM!

"AARRGHH!"

"THAT was for SPYING on me AND listening to me SING!" I scream.

"Despite the fact that your voice is beautiful?!" He screams back. Then his face blushes, as if realizing what he just said. "Uhh, I mean, uh, I-uh-..."

I feel heat rising in my cheeks. "Y-y-you think _my_ voice is _beautiful_? But I have a horrible voice!"

He stares me down, making me squirm. _Why does he make me feel so weak... But powerful at the same time?_

"You're wrong, and so are the people in your world. I know this because my ears hear better than any human's. Your voice is gorgeous. Deal with it, will ya?" His face as red as his outfit, he turns around, crossing his arms and legs in his signature pose.

"Oh. Well, thank you." I whisper. I pause, feeling ashamed for the sit commands I gave him. "Uh, sorry, for the, uh, S-I-T commands."

He grunts a "Mmhm" in reply. I let out a sigh, realizing that I have the memory of a goldfish. I forget the most important things! I guess it's because... I'm still in a bit of shock that this is real.

"Inuyasha." He doesn't answer. "Hey, Inuyasha."

"What?"

"There's a demon out here somewhere controlling the villagers. We should get to Kaede real quick and run. The demon is hiding here somewhere." _Yura is already here. She's just waiting for me. I need to set a trap._

"_What_?!" He Inuyasha jumps up and turns in fury. "Where?!"

"How should I know? I just said she's _hiding_. Now come on. I need to lure her out."

"Then let's go!" He jumps over to me and motions for me to jump on his back. _I've always wanted to do this... I want to know his scent._

I hop on his back, still wearing the miko outfit. I put my head forward, closer to his neck, where scents come off stronger. _My nose isn't like his, but it's still stronger than an average human's. Heck, every 3/10 people are hyper-sensitive... So, I need to get his scent now, in case this never happens again._

He leaps off the ground... My perfect chance. I sniff right in the crook of his neck.

_Oh my God, his scent... It's just like the forest. And I love it! Hence my name, forest child. I love the forest! This makes me love him even more!_

Inuyasha runs fast... And I mean _fast_! His silver mane tangles with my golden waves as he speeds past tree after tree. I'm actually surprised, really. You see, in anime, guys with long hair are, like, extremely sexy, but long hair on guys in the real world is more, like, _ew_. But THIS, I mean, he makes long hair look _infinitely _sexy! There's no way to even describe it! Screw cosplay, I'm going for the real thing!_  
_

_Oh my God... I wonder what Sesshomaru looks like..._ I try not to drool over the fact that I'm going to be surrounded by super hot guys for many months, but the main fact is, I'm going to be FRIENDS with them!

I giggle. _I WILL NEVER BE FOREVER ALONE AGAIN!_

Well, technically, I have lots of friends. My main friends are Shawna Marie, who likes to be called Yuga, Hope Kato, who likes to be called either Kato or Neko, Destiney Moore, who likes to be called Sadame, and my guy friend Makoto Otonashi. Makoto has a crush on me, and he's always, kinda, _following_ me everywhere. So, he's pretty much MY version of Hojo.


End file.
